The can body can be produced by means of reshaping, for example from a bowl-shaped or cup-shaped blank in a wall ironing process. In the alternative, the production can also be made from a flat, round piece of sheet metal, which is provided as blank. A wall ironing process also takes place herein, in the case of which the blank is finally shaped into the can body. The can body encompasses a can base and an adjoining can wall. The can base and the can wall consist of a uniform material and merge without a seam or joint. The can body has a cylindrical contour.
A device for producing a can body is known is known, for example, from German patent application 10 2010 019 323.2 by the patent applicant.
After producing the can bodies, a further processing is required. On principle, the rim of the can wall opposite the can base is not sufficiently flat due to the type of production of the can body. In response to a further processing, it is thus necessary to establish a smooth and flat edge at this rim of the can body.